No More Sad Songs
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: AU. SongFic. Bailando con peligro, hablando con extraños… no le importaba como, a donde o con quien, sólo quería sacarlo a él de su mente. Ir a donde la música este más fuerte, para así no pensar sobre eso. Sólo rogaba no escuchar más canciones tristes. Aun así, sabía que era imposible.


**Summary:** Bailando con peligro, hablando con extraños… no le importaba como, a donde o con quien, sólo quería sacarlo a él de su mente. Ir a donde la música este más fuerte, para así no pensar sobre eso. Sólo rogaba no escuchar más canciones tristes. Aun así, sabía que era imposible.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La Canción es de Little Mix

NA: Okay, esta historia tambien la hice para un reto.. o concurso en un grupo de SS... hahaha... y ya desde hace mucho tenía esta idea en mi mente (ya saben, yo y mis songfics) y queria compartirla con ustedes. ya que tampoco creo ganar ese concurso.. solo tengo un like (#PrayForAriz&HerNotThaGoodStries) lol :v

* * *

 **No More Sad Songs.**

 **.**

 **.**

La música resonaba muy fuerte, ella no captaba lo que las personas a su alrededor decían, y la verdad, no le podía importar menos. Ella sólo se concentraba en seguir de pie y mover sus caderas al ritmo de la música.

Tratando de deshacerse de emociones, pensamientos; de él. No quería pensar en él.

A lo largo de su relación, Sakura había sufrido por amor. Al principio era un mero capricho infantil, o eso decía Sasuke. Cuando ambos comenzaron a salir, en más de una ocasión Sasuke oprimió y lastimó su corazón. Era una tonta embelesada de amor, y calló su dolor, más que nada porque él se disculpaba. Lo amaba, y sabía que él respondía ante esa emoción de la misma manera.

Pero ahora era diferente.

Ya no iba a haber reconciliaciones.

Esta vez era definitivo.

Por eso, esta noche iba a perder la compostura. Dejaría de pensar en él, no lloraría, no le recordaría y no le rogaría. Tomaría tanto para olvidar su nombre, su tacto y su voz. Bailar con quien fuera, saldría con cualquiera, dejaría que manos ajenas recorrían su cuerpo. Haría un espectáculo, demostraría que ella era lo suficiente buena, lo suficientemente bonita para conseguir a quien quisiera esa noche.

Las luces eran cegadoras, el olor a humo, tabaco y sudor inundaban ese lugar. Sakura sentía su cuerpo húmedo, sentía como su vestido se pegaba más a su figura, y era una sensación desagradable, una que, en cualquier otro momento, le haría detenerse e irse. Pero hoy no. Hoy no le importaba, de hecho, era mejor así.

Sabía que alguien, al verla usando ese vestido rojo, demasiado pegado, como si de una segunda piel se tratara, y al ver la definición de su cuerpo, le apreciarían. Y eso era un aumento en su ego. _Bien,_ pensaba con desazón.

Sentía el martilleo del bajo, lo sentía como el desgarrador vacío en su estómago, el inconfundible dolor de su situación, recalcando su pecho.

Aun le dolía.

.

..

La segunda vez que decidió salir a olvidar y sólo dejarse llevar, fue cuando se excedió. Tomaba cada bebida que le ofrecían. No le importaba si estaba alterada, o si estaba demasiado ebria. Sólo quería escuchar música alegre, un buen ritmo y buena compañía. Quería sacar a Sasuke de su mente.

Su cuerpo chocaba con otros. Personas sin rostro o historia. Como si sólo fueran el adorno de ese lugar. No registraba lo que aquellos chicos le decían, ni mucho menos recordaba lo que ella respondía. Sabía que en su estado, con su aspecto y sus acciones, les invitaban a algo más. A salir de ese lugar. Sakura sólo sonreía perezosamente, tan ebria, en un intento de parecer seductora.

* * *

Sus amigas estaban preocupadas. Querían apoyarla a superar el terminó de una relación que había sido todo para Sakura. Creyeron que, el tratar de distraerla de su roto corazón era buena idea. Igual que sugerir ir a un antro.

Debieron pensarlo mejor.

Sakura, siempre emocional y recatada. Siempre inteligente y responsable...

Hasta que terminó su relación con Sasuke.

Era sólo un mes desde entonces, y cada noche la había paso deprimida, dolida al llorar todo el tiempo por alguien que tal vez ya había conseguido un remplazo para ella. Cada día se preguntaba a quien se llevaba él a su casa. Cada vez que veía fotos en Facebook, donde él aparecía en algún bar o antro, rodeado de amigos, con una cara indiferente y sin emociones. Mucho menos tristeza. Sakura se sentía más deprimida.

Luego, Ino, su fiel amiga, le había invitado, de nuevo, de fiesta. Sabía que sólo quería animarla, y cada vez Sakura se había negado.

Pero estaba harta de las canciones tristes que su corazón tocaba.

Ya no quería más canciones tristes.

.

.

Ahora, ebria y perdida, Ino le acompañaba, más para cuidarla que para divertirse. Cada ocasión era un reto mayor que el anterior. Cuidarla cuando tomaba demás. Cuidarla cuando alguien trataba de convencer a esta ebria y demasiado vulnerable chica.

Ino no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que con o sin ella, Sakura se desahogaría.

Ahora, parecía estar en un estado permanente de locura.

Más que temer por su vulnerabilidad al estar ebria, Ino temía que Sakura cometiera una locura. Tanto así, que constantemente le pedía a su propio novio fuera con ella, e incluso, llegó a llamarle a Sasuke.

Pero esto era demasiado. Y la medida que Ino tomó también. Convenció a Sakura de que la esperará en la pista, bailando, mientras Ino se excusaba con el pretexto de ir al baño. Sakura apenas sí le había comprendido, e Ino no creyó que Sakura se fuera a mover de ahí en un rato.

Ahora estaba en la entrada, buscando con la mirada a la razón de que su mejor amiga estuviera con el corazón roto. Cuando Sasuke llegó, Ino sintió un espinita de odio. En algún momento había sido su platónico, este guapo chico, pero había sido antes de que saliera con su mejor amiga. Y se deba cuenta, de que en realidad así había estado bien. Ella nunca podía haberlo amarlo, y él jamás le habría querido. No como Sakura lo amaba a él. No como lo mucho que él la amaba a ella.

Ambos eran unos idiotas. Terminar por falsos rumores.

Pero ambos eran tercos y orgullosos.

Sasuke llegó hasta con ella. Mirándole con indiferencia. Él no decía nada. Estaba bien, Ino tampoco esperaba que dijera algo, pero no veía emoción en él. Ino se enfurecía. ¿Cómo podía ser tan indiferente?

 _"No es eso,"_ había dicho Sai, _"Sasuke tiene su propia manera de manejar la ruptura, y al parecer le cuesta mucho no acercarse a Sakura y pedirle que regresen."_

No sabía si era orgullo por parte de él o simple estupidez. Tal vez el muy malnacido esperaba que Sakura le rogara. Ino no podía creer que un simple malentendido haya terminado con Sakura ebria, hablando con extraños y bailando sin inhibición, o con Sasuke fingiendo indiferencia mientras estaba turbado por ella.

Ino creía debía interceder.

"Es tu culpa." Le reprochó. Y le enfureció la poca reacción de él. Quería golpearlo, pero luego notó la ligera perturbación en sus ojos, cosa que trató de disimular. Miraba hacia atrás de ella, sus ojos recorrían el lugar. Estaba buscando a Sakura.

"Está en la pista de baile." Le informó. Tal vez si veía el espectáculo que su nov- _ex novia_ estaba haciendo, actuaría e iría por ella.

"Para que me llamaste." Le urgió, irritado de que ella notara su interés en la chica.

"Para que arregles lo que has hecho."

Le miró, fastidiado. "Ella fue quien terminó conmigo, Yamanaka, deja de culparme por algo que ella decidió."

Ahora sí, esto era demasiado. "Eres un imbécil. No te mereces sus lágrimas o su alegría. No mereces que ella llore por ti, ella no merece desgastarse o exponerse por despecho. ¿Sabes que está haciendo ella ahí? Esta bailando con cualquiera y dejándose besar por quien sea, está ebria y despechada, pensando en ti y en lo poco que ella te importa. Y sí al menos llegaste a quererla, hazla reaccionar."

..

* * *

Su vida era un caos. Él, siempre acostumbrado a hacer lo que quisiera, a tener lo que quisiera. Hasta ahora, su vida pudo haber sido perfecta. Pero, llegaba Sakura, molesta y pidiéndole terminar. Sasuke no la iba a obligar a quedarse. Orgullo, ego lastimado y enojo le cegaron.

Y aun así, no podía hacer nada si ella había tomado una decisión.

Cada día la pasaba malhumorado, maldiciendo y pensando en ella. Tratando con desesperación el quitarla de su mente. Se desvelaba y se dejaba arrastrar por sus amigos, y aun así, ignoraba todo a su alrededor.

Habría querido hablarle, hacerle entrar en razón, besarla hasta que llorará y gimiera su nombre.

Pero había sido decisión de ella.

Ahora, la frívola de Yamanaka le buscaba, le reprochaba y le culpaba. ¿Desde cuándo una chica fácil como ella le daba lecciones de moral? Y aunque todo era una horrible situación, un ridícula e incompresible situación, se le estaba dando una oportunidad.

Apenas si la estaba buscando, irritado, la música le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza. No llevaba ni diez minutos que se había adentrado a buscarla, cuando la irritante voz de Yamanaka surgió. Desesperada, dijo las palabras que removieron la estabilidad de Sasuke.

"Vi a Sakura irse con alguien."

* * *

..

Llegó a la barra cuando Ino desapareció de su vista. Ordenó otra bebida, y aunque su resistencia en el alcohol era buena, últimamente estaba probando sus límites. Regresó a la pista de baile, tirando aquel líquido con olor dulce, mojándose, incluso más. Alguien se acercó. Personas sin rostro o relevancia, apenas si identificaba mujeres y hombres. No sabía que contestaba, sólo sonreía y bebía. Alguien le invitó a irse de ahí. Al parecer hacía otro lugar, un antro de moda y difícil de entrar.

"Está bien." dijo ella.

.

Era una estúpida. La regla principal era no irte con extraños. Mucho menos si estaba ebria. Y peor aún si tenía el corazón encogido.

Se subió a un auto. Un deportivo descapotado. Fingió admiración hacía el vehículo, y sonrió. Se sentó en la parte trasera, junto a otras chicas y chavos. Lucían menores que ella. Encendieron el motor y de pronto estaban en la calle. Sakura cerró los ojos y disfrutó el aire golpearle la cara, se balanceaba, mientras escuchaba la música a todo volumen, tratando de silenciar recuerdos y deseos. Cantó a todo pulmón, sonrió y bebió con estos extraños.

Cuando entraron al lugar, se sentía demasiada ebria. Aceptó la bebida que le ofrecían pero ni la bebió. Sólo se acercó a la pista y comenzó a bailar. Sentía como su vestido subía más allá de lo permitido, sentía su cabello pegarse a su cuello y posiblemente ya no tenía mucho maquillaje encima. Era un milagro que aun conservara sus tacones.

Alguien la tomó de las caderas, sentía un cuerpo detrás de ella. Se dejó llevar. Bailó y bailó. No le importaba quien o que, sólo no quería estar sola. Y aunque esas personas nunca la iban a conocer, nunca sentiría una conexión, se odiaba cada que le cruzaba por la mente la imagen de Sasuke.  
Él siempre la conoció, siempre sabía lo que pensaba y sentía. Y si eso era así… ¿Cómo es que no podía ver ante la falsa sonrisa y la mentira cuando ella le dijo _'quiero terminar'_?  
Sasuke, siempre dispuesto a darle lo que ella quisiera, todo excepto sinceridad, y aun así… él acepto su petición, y no dijo nada más.

Le dolía profundamente el desinterés de él.

Y lo pagaba ahora.

¿Se besó con alguien? Tal vez.

¿Le importaba? No debía.

Sólo quería sacar de su cuerpo las caricias que ya no tendría. Aquellas que dejaban fuego a su paso y le provocaban escalofríos. Por eso, por su corazón roto quería ir a donde la música estuviera tan fuerte como para no escuchar los susurros dichos en la intimidad que siempre le hizo sentir fuego y ver estrellas. En los _'te amo'_ que salían de su boca tan frecuentes como los suspiros que ella le daba. En sus sentimientos, que gritaban su nombre y lloraban su ausencia.

Alguien tocaba su cuerpo. Sentía unas manos ajenas deslizarse por sus caderas, acariciándole de manera que no le provocaba nada. No enfocaba muy bien la mirada, pero cuando esos toques se hicieron insistentes algo reaccionó en ella.

Si, estaba dolida y despechada, y aunque su meta era enrollarse con quien sea, esto no se sentía bien. Porque lo veía a él cada vez que cerraba sus ojos. Escuchaba su voz incluso con la música de aquel lugar tan alto. Estos labios en su cuello se sentían desagradables. Incorrectos.

Y se odiaba, porque extrañaba su presencia.

.

Se alejó del tipo que la había besado. No sabía quién era. No le importaba en lo absoluto.

Sentía perder la razón. Rogaba, interiormente, no escuchar canciones tristes. _Por favor, no más canciones tristes._

 _No más._

..

* * *

 _Al demonio todo._ Sasuke le había buscado y seguido hasta ese lugar. Caminó entre las personas, empujando y quitando a quien fuera de su paso. Buscando a la estúpida chica causante de la desgracia de ambos. Y cuando la vio, besándose con un extraño, riendo, pegando su cuerpo demasiado al de ese imbécil… Sasuke perdió la noción del control.

Apretando los puños, y con la mandíbula tan dura que seguro sus dientes lo lamentaría, trató de tranquilizarse. Se acercó a la barra y pidió algo de tomar. Debía enfriar su cabeza si no quería matar al imbécil que estaba tocando a Sakura. Aunque, cierto era que quería destrozar las manos ajenas que tocaba algo que nadie, absolutamente nadie más que _él_ , podía.

..

* * *

Fue débil. Fue una estúpida y una cobarde. Poca cosa.

Pero estaba en un punto de quiebre. Fue débil y tomó su celular. Y seguro se odiaría después, pero el alcohol no sólo le inhibía, sino que le volvía tontamente valiente. Le hacía perder el orgullo.

Marcó su número. Su cabeza no registró que él contestó al primer timbrazo, ni que su voz sonaba demasiado exaltada.

"¿Dónde estás?" le exigió.

"No lo sé." Susurro, y de verdad no lo sabía.

"De una maldita vez, Sakura, te estoy buscando, yo-"

"Dime, Sasuke-kun, no estás en casa, ¿verdad?" Porque escuchaba música al otro lado de la línea. Pues hace rato había salido del antro al que había estado, buscando aire fresco.

" _¿Que?_ Estas ebria, dime dónde estás." Estaba preocupado, pero ella no le notaba.

"¿Sabes? He estado tratando, pero nada funciona, qué patética, ¿no? Quiero saber si estas solo o si has llevado a alguien para acompañarte ahora que yo no-" No pudo terminar. Sentía las lágrimas salir, y de hecho, en su voz se mostraban.

Él no contestó nada. Sakura podría pensar que había colgado, pero aun escuchaba música de fondo. Su corazón dolía. Ahí estaba a indiferencia otra vez.

En este punto, sentía un horrible dolor en el pecho, en su garganta un gran nudo, y una patética y desagradable impotencia. Quería llorar, rogar. Quería consuelo, y estaba sola.

 _No quería estar sola._

"No había querido terminar." No se daba cuenta de sus pensamientos los decía en voz alta. "Estaba dolida, y quería lastimarte, y esperaba que me llamaras, que me pidieras regresar… _pero no lo hiciste._ Me arrepentí de decirte todas esas horribles cosas en el momento que salieron de mi boca, pero tú te mostraste indiferente. Eso me dolió mucho- yo- yo…" Estaba hipeando. Las lágrimas ya no se contuvieron. Maldición. Estaba hecha un asco. Ebria, llorosa y perdida.

Llorándole a alguien que no le respondía, sufriendo y denigrándose.

Ya ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando terminó la llamada de su teléfono, o en el momento en que se sentó en el suelo, llorando, y pidiendo, rogando, no escuchar más canciones tristes.

Esa noche sólo había querido sacarlo de su mente, pero sin importar lo que hiciera, él estaría presente en cada canciones tristes que escuchara.

..

..

..

..

.

.

 _~Epílogo.~_

 _._

Apenas si sentía el frió. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sentada en esa banqueta. Y fue mera intuición natural de su cuerpo, el saber que alguien había llegado hasta ella. Seguro alguien le confundía con una prostituta otra vez. Cerró sus ojos y el mundo que le rodeaba.

Unas manos, duras y fuertes le tomaron por los brazos y la levantaron, como si fuera una simple muñeca. La presión que ejercían en ella era demasiada como para lastimarla, y soltó un sollozo quejoso, tratado de zafarse. Pero entre más se oponía ella y trataba de alejarse, más fuerte era el agarre.

"¡Detente, suéltame!"

"Ra… ¡Sakura!" Cuando su voz penetró en su mente, su cuerpo paró, incrédula, con la vista nublada y el miedo, lo miró.

Pasmada, creyendo que era una pesadilla, sollozó, y las lágrimas volvieron a ella. Ya no se aguantó, ya no le importó el orgullo, nada. Sólo se dejó ir, chocando contra _él_ , sujetándolo con desesperación.

"No quería estar sola…" Decía entre lágrimas ahogadas. "No sé quién era, no conocía a nadie, sólo quería seguir la música y olvidarme de ti. Quería sacarte de mi mente, pasar toda la noche afuera con extraños para lastimarte,-"

"Lo siento." Le interrumpió. Su voz fue muy suave, incluso se preguntaba si lo había imaginado decir eso, pero luego, colocó una mano sobre sus hombros, y la otra en su cintura, atrayéndola más a él. Sakura sólo lloró contra su ropa, inhalando su olor, la nostalgia le atacaba y la tristeza también.

Pero Sakura se dio cuenta de que... "No importa lo que haga, yo no puedo arrancarte de mí corazón."

Sakura sintió como el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensaba.

"Yo tampoco."

No podían.

Pero esas simples palabras eran suficientes. No sabía que era esto. Se asustaba que mañana todo fuera peor, pero en ese momento, con Sasuke sujetándola como si estuviera atemorizado de que ella se escurriera de su alcance, sintiendo su pulso acelerado y temblor en su cuerpo. Eso, eso era suficiente para acallar momentáneamente su dolor.

Escuchando la música de ese lugar del cual había sido su punto de quiebre, ignorando por primera vez el sonido, el contorno de las personas el transcurrir del tiempo, suspiró y se relajó, en el cuerpo de la persona que más le lastimaba, a la que más amaba.

.

.

.

* * *

NA: :D ¿a alguien le gusto? eso espero. la verdad esta tambien la escribí en un día, y no quede muy conforme, pero bueno... 


End file.
